spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Pine
“People call me Pine! Eastern Venus Space Police.” -Pine Pine is part of the “red-hot Space Police” in Space Channel 5 Part 2. She’s chief of the Eastern Sector Space Police and along with her backup, Sexy 1 and 2, this vixen is ready to lay down the law through missiles and drum battles. Character Info Space Police Chief Pine is a cowgirl dedicated to maintaining order across space. With her assistants Sexy 1 and Sexy 2, she can dish out justice on her drums. Beyond a twin sister named Texas, whom is only revealed in Extra Mode, there are no other family members of whom to speak. Pine is a special investigator at the dedicated Police Unit of the same organisation of the Space Rescue Police that serves as both Fire and Police department for the entire galaxy. Pine was born on June 5 and, according to the Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book, is 27. She is blood type A and her hobbies include swimming, reading, and horse riding. However, none of these are referenced to in-game. They are just little tidbits indicated within Pine’s in-game profile. Personality Pine has a strong sense of justice and isn’t afraid to stand herself up close and personal with those who break the law. Using everything in the arsenal of her ship, she won’t hesitate to do what’s right and keep civilians safe. If someone who might be a disruption to an important investigation refuses to stand down, even if that someone is a civilian such as Ulala, Pine will do what’s necessary to prevent said investigation from being compromised. Although Pine has a tough exterior, she isn’t hard-headed. As heard at the end of Report 4, she knows when she’s in over her head and requires assistance. She also has a soft side though it isn’t shown much. The fact that she asks for Ulala’s help instead of arresting the reporter for the stunt pulled in Report 3 should say something about her heart. Pine is one woman you don’t want to mess with. Space Channel 5 Part 2 Report 3: Meet the Sexy Space Police! “You should’ve heeded the warning.” Pine and her backup crew are first met not long after Ulala and a horde of other reporters arrive at Point Double X. When all but Space Channel 5 leave, the Space Police Vessel, the Playgirl, opens fire at the resisting members of the press. It begins dropping bombs, firing missiles, and shooting laser beams at Ulala and the Astrobeat in an attempt to drive them away and stop them from disrupting the investigation. When it becomes clear that Channel 5 will not be deterred, Pine along with Sexy 1 and Sexy 2 come up on deck and (after Pine’s theme song is sang) start a drum battle with Ulala and her co-worker Noize. Depending on how well Ulala and Noize play, Pine has differing reactions. With the Space Police defeated, all three women retreat then fire a large missile at Ulala who takes it out in three chus. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! ''“This is Pine. I need your help. Please respond.” While Pine doesn’t actually appear in this report, she does send a message out to Ulala that she needs help. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! “The reading on Purge and the President points us in this direction.” Pine meets Ulala and her friends at the rendezvous in Purge’s Mystery Zone space station. She helps lead them towards Purge and President Peace before an alarm goes off in the base. During the second half of the trap when everyone must stick together and shoot the Dark Rhythm Robots, Pine covers the left half of the screen. After the intermission, Ulala’s team must take on The Shadows, a group of four BuffBots and Shadow, in a Battle of the Bands. Pine, of course, plays the drums for their side. Report 6: Purge’s TV Special! “This is the end of the line!” Pine walks alongside Ulala and the rest of the team from the previous report as they confront Purge and his Rhythm Robots. She and the others are eventually held back by an invisible wall and cannot join Ulala as she faces off against Dancing Purge. Pine is first to appear again after the intermission, urging Ulala to not give up against Purge the Great. She is seen dancing with many others alongside Ulala in the finale. When Dance Dimension X is broken, Pine says “I’m going to heal that sick mind of yours!” This is accompanied by her crossing her arms and nodding, an action reminiscent from the show “''I Dream of Jeannie''”. Trivia *Pine made her very first appearence in the first pre-report cutscene, when Peace visits Space Park, she can be seen in the background along with four SRP Troopers. *She has a little star-like tattoo under her left eye. *According to the Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book, Pine has a crush on Shinichiro Tachibana. She says Tachibana, or "Tatchi" as she calls him, is her "ideal man." She even gives him her number after the events of Part 2. *According to the Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book, Pine and her sister, Texas, are awkward in dealing with men, so they live together. * It is revealed that both Pine and her sister, Texas' birthdate is June 5, 2472. * Like Ulala, who was born in 2477, Pine's zodiac sign is Gemini. Gallery Artworks Pine_03.jpg|Artwork of Pine with Sexy 1 & 2. image_sp5_2_characters_pine.gif|Artwork Extra0009.jpg|Pine's profile art from the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book (Japan Only) Screenshots a_45.jpg|"We clean them up on the beat! - The beat!" a_33.jpg|Pine's assistants, Sexy 1 & 2. Texasnodifferencewhatsoever.jpg|"Hey!" PineBeam.jpg|Hit the fakes with the X Button Beam! PinesShip.jpg|Pine's police vessel. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Part Two Characters Category:Space Police Category:Humans Category:Females